Apathetic
by destinyrays023
Summary: Dendy inadvertently proves to TKO she's not heartless. [implied TKendy] **short oneshot drabble**


It was a normal day at the Plaza. KO was keeping himself occupied by sweeping the floors, since Radicles and Enid were both in the break room eating lunch. KO was humming to a happy little tune, oblivious to everything around him and his sweeping when suddenly he no longer felt control over his legs or arms.

"Agh!" He cried out dropping the mop, the force controlling his legs and and arms directed his legs to the counter and swayed his arms to grab a paper bag and a pen that was placed idly beside it. KO's hands moved and picked up the pen and he began to inadvertently write on the paper bag:

 **"LEt mE bE iN coNtrOl"**

KO's eyes widened and he knew what was happening. Soon enough KO regained feeling in his arms and legs and he sighed as he knew what he needed to do, talk to his counterpart TKO who lived inside of his mind. KO needed to meditate and he told himself he could'nt meditate in the break room, seeing as already Radicles and Enid were in there. So KO decided to head towards the back of the bodega, near the freezer area so he could concentrate.

When KO paced towards the freezer area, he let out a low "burr" and he slightly shook from the chilliness, however he soon adapted to the minor temperature change as he sat down on the tiled floor cross legged. Closing his eyes, he began to breathe, and rapidly enough, KO became in sync with his mind.

KO was now in the center of his mind, purple hue's emitting everywhere. To his left was a dainty little abode. TKO's home. After the events where KO and TKO synced in an attempt to humt down Shadowy Figure, the two became partially closer, KO would visit TKO to hang out on some occasions when he didn't have anything occupying him at the moment and TKO eventually warmed up towards his counterpart.

KO approached the front door and found it to be already slightly a crack open, he peeked in and saw TKO lazily lying down on his back on the bed. KO was somewhat surprised to see the place wasn't as turbulent as it may have been former times when he's visited. TKO groggily slouched upwards and gave his counterpart a smirk.

"Hey TKO, the place looks nice and tidier than usual" KO remarked, giving a happy grin as he let himself enter, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Yea, thanks. I had no choice but too, at one point I couldn't even walk around here" TKO replied, sounding nonchalant.

"So uh..." KO began, he wanted to ask the question of why, but found it difficult to even speak the words.

Luckily, TKO hopped off the bed and approached KO. Standing in front of him he grabbed his shoulders firmly and said, just what he had forced KO to write on the paper bag earlier, "Let me be in control, KO"

KO retracted from his grip and he felt a sense of courage in him and asked the question, "Why?"

TKO stood silent for a moment, too silent. KO felt anxious, immediately regretting his questioning, when suddenly TKO turned his eyes from him, a light blush creeping on his face. He angrily pouted, along with crossing his arms, and said "Iwanttocivilizewiththeothers"

KO was left with nothing but a grin, and relief to say the least. "Ah, why didn't you said so, TKO?" KO chuckled anxiously. TKO growled.

"Didn't I just did?" TKO spewed out, clearly now enraged, and maybe a little embarassed.

KO neglected his anger and quickly recognized his embarassment and patted him on the head. "I think it's great you want to try and talk to the others, get to know them like I do! I bet they'll really love you!" KO grinned once more, TKO crossed his arms again, a small smirk becoming prevalent upon his face.

"Hm, yeah." TKO said quietly, and then his smirk faded and a frown appeared on his face. Then rage filled his insides as he grabbed KO by his collar and screamed in his face "AND WHAT IF THEY DON'T?! WHAT IF THEY START DOWNTALKING ME AGAIN?!"

KO pulled away and smiled. "I'm sure they won't, plus, it's not really called downtalking. It's complimenting. You know, if they say nice things about you, like "You're so cute!" that's a compliment!"

"WELL I HATE BEING CALLED CUTE!" TKO screamed once more, leaving KO pale faced.

"Hehe, gotcha" KO's color returned back to his face. TKO's angered expression faded away, a nonchalant one returning.

"So...can I or can I not?" TKO leered at him, and KO squinted his eyes.

"Alright just promise me a couple things,

1\. Dont hurt anybody

2\. Dont destroy anything.

Got it?'

TKO rolled his eyes, "Are you that dumb? I want to civilize, so why would you assume that I'd go out there and hurt someone?!"

KO shrugged, and smiled sheepishly "Just don't get too mad okay?. How long do you want to stay in co-"

"As long as I feel like it!..." TKO then paused, "Or...until I feel as if everyone is cool with me...a few hours at most"

KO smiled and patted his shoulder "Okay, a few hours it is!"

Back in reality, TKO opened his eyes and found himself in a sitting position. He looked at his arms and saw the spiked purple bands adorned on his wrists, and he stood up and glanced at himself in the freezer glass. He smirked and decides to pace towards the front of the bodega. He turned his head to look for the blue space alien and the pink haired girl but found them no where to be found.

TKO shrugged and pulled out his mp3 player from his pocket and placed on his headphones and began to listen to some banging rock music, not hearing the front door of the bodega opening. TKO was too into his music, he closed his eyelids began to slightly rock his head to the beats and rhythms of the song he was hearing, he turned on his heel and bumped into somebody, causing him to jerk sideways, headphones dropping, thus breaking.

He leered at the figure and his eyes went wide when he quickly recognized the figure as the kappa girl who continuously did science experiment on KO in attempt to summon himself. He growled angrily. He still hadn't forgiven her yet.

"Ahh! TKO!..." The kappa girl back away slightly, quickly wondering why he was there instead of her friend KO.

"Ugh you broke my headphones!, What do you want?" He leered nastily at her, her skin turned a bit pale and she gulped. "I c-came here to seek KO, I wanted to exchange Pow Cards with h-him"

TKO scoffed. "Don't bother, KO is not going to be here for a few hours. He let me take over"

The kappa girl's, aka Dendy's eyes went wide and she stood straight. "KO let you be in charge? But why is that?"

"Stop asking pointless question, just because KO might've forgiven you for your apathy, doesn't mean I have too!" TKO lifted up the broken headphones from the tiled floor and turned on his heel angrily.

"Er...those are an easy fix..." the words escaped Dendy's mouth and TKO turned to face her angrily, she stared back nonchalantly and then he approached her.

"Fix them then!" He roughly handed them to her and crossed his arms, glaring at her.

She adjusted her goggles and plopped down on the tiled floor, moving her hack pack off of her back, she then opened her computer and plugged up a cable or two into the aux input hole and she typed a few things into the computer and suddenly, the headphones glimmered and were now shiny and looked as if they were brand new. Dendy unplugged the cables and handed the new and repaired headphones to TKO.

TKO didn't say a word but only arched his brow as he took them and plugged them in, testing them and the quality of the audio was 10x better than it originally sounded. TKO took off the headphones and glared at Dendy.

"I upgraded them aswell, so now they work farther than their original built capacity" she stated, her eyes shifting towards the side sheepishly. TKO crossed his arms. Dendy gave him a small smile. TKO glared at Dendy once more then turned on his heel, putting on his newly upgraded headphones, a small smile crept on his face, maybe even a small blush.

Maybe he thought she wasn't so apathetic after all.

: **a/n: thank you for reading! sorry it was so short, this was my first time writing a story with Dendy involved. if people like it, i might continue it!!**


End file.
